


Through the Looking Glass, redux

by dragonofdispair, Rizobact



Series: Toy Stories [31]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Photocomic, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofdispair/pseuds/dragonofdispair, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizobact/pseuds/Rizobact
Summary: Another visit, more toys, more alcohol...





	1. Welcome Back!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazz and Prowl are back, and they get a slightly different welcome this time. XD


	2. Comfort Glitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragon doesn't _just_ have Jazz and Prowl toys...


	3. Tickets! 1/7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Q-bots may be a bit one-dimentional, but they _are_ hilarious.


	4. Tickets! 2/7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it begins...


	5. Tickets! 3/7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paragraph 113, subsection d, line 4: New Decepticons in the House are except from the "No Decepticons allowed" rule if they belong to an already extant Autobot-run household faction.


	6. Tickets! 3/7 - Bonus Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazz has some horrible puns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry... meant to get this out earlier today. In my defense, I haven't been home all day. To make up for it, have a bonus episode as well.


	7. Tickets! 4/7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paragraph 113, subsection d, line 5: New Decepticons in the House are except from the "No Decepticons allowed" rule if they belong to an already extant Decepticon sub-faction of the [Lost Light](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8469829/chapters/20084656) (Kreos only).


	8. Tickets! 5/7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prowl continues his inspection of new Kreos in the House.


	9. Tickets! 6/7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All that ticket writing was destined to get him in trouble eventually...


	10. Tickets! 7/7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When _Megatron_ thinks something is a bad idea... he's usually right. XD


	11. Constructicons! Build! 1/6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Constructicons are back at Dragon's house! This time with a (relatively) HUGE project to work on.


	12. Constructicons! Build! 2/6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things aren't on the blueprint.


	13. Constructicons! Build! 3/6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More weird things that weren't on the blueprints...


	14. Constructicons! Build! 4/6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things the Constructicons are better off NOT knowing about what they're building.


	15. Constructicons! Build! 5/6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost done...


	16. Constructicons! Build! 6/6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's an awesome set. :D:D:D


	17. Faction Loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prowl objects to Shockwave's new lab.


	18. Cloning Fun 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shockwave gets his groove on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jazz needs comfort glitter! Both of them!


	19. Cloning Fun 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuity? What Continuity?


	20. Whiskers on Kittens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron's a cat person, but there are limits.


	21. Cannibal Buffet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron and Hot Rod are in trouble. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We were very, very drunk when we took these pics. Candles and plastic toys should not mix. Ever. We were very, very lucky we didn't ruin any toys. Promise us! No toys and fire!


	22. Mine's Bigger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That eternal contest.


	23. Jazzes' Jam Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazz and Jazz get to jam together.


	24. Barbarian AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riz's Kreo Prowl and Jazz attempt to act out an in-progress story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They try so hard, but the actual story is nothing like that. They have tiny plastic processors. XD ~dragon
> 
> There is at least a boat involved. They got that much right :p We'll be posting the new adventure fic starting soon! ~Rizo
> 
> EDIT: The fic that inspired this, [Every Breaking Wave](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11634522/chapters/26166138), is now being/has been posted!


	25. For No Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate chapter title: _We Were Drunk So We Have No Idea Why This Picture Exists._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Presumably we had an idea of where this was going, because even drunk we usually do, but neither of us remembered what that might have been. There were no other pictures related to this one to give us any clues after the fact... except that we took THIS picture four times, without changing anything about it. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	26. Explanations Abound!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the end, Shockwave needs something explained to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See y'all next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Since the various Prowls and Jazzes can be confusing: 
> 
> Dragon's Kreo Jazz has doorwings, and both her Kreo P&J have wheels on their legs. And Dragon only has, like, two of the Constructicons and (this time) they never appear in the same panel as Riz's. 
> 
> Riz's Jazz has winglets, and neither of her P&J Kreos have wheels. Riz has a full Constructicon set.
> 
> Those are the Kreos. In other toys: Dragon has a Combiner Wars Prowl and a RID15 Jazz. The Q-bot Prowl and Jazz are Dragon's. All other Prowls and Jazzes belong to Riz. XD


End file.
